gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Air Raid
Air Raid is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Zero from the Zero RC store in the Garcia district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Carl drops by his newly acquired business, Zero RC, and finds Zero distraught, having discovered that his arch rival Berkley has returned to San Andreas. Whilst Zero tells Carl about his past with Berkley, a 'full scale attack' is launched by Berkley, using RC Barons to attack the transmitters on Zero RC's rooftop. Carl and Zero head to the roof and Carl uses a Minigun to destroy the attacking RC Barons, which Zero explains will allow him to launch a counter attack. Script Carl Johnson: Hey, whattup, Zee? Zero: Nothing is up, Carl, apart from my blood pressure, and the imminent collapse of my hopes and dreams. Carl Johnson: Why? Zero: As usual, the forces of darkness have triumphed over good. Life is nothing but misery, briefly interspersed with agony. Carl Johnson: Homie, what you on? Whatever it is, you need to reduce the dosage. Zero: Excuse me, but I never take drugs. We all know drugs are for losers, and/or sex maniacs. And right now, sex is the last thing on my mind. Carl Johnson: Thank God for that! Zero: Berkley is back! Carl Johnson: Ooohhh. Berkley. Zero: Yes. Carl Johnson: Who the fuck is Berkley? Zero: Just a man I once beat in fair competition. A man literally obsessed with revenge. Carl Johnson: Oh, you put hands on him? Zero: No, please. I never initiate violence. Carl Johnson: Oh, I know - you knocked his bitch! Zero: No. I won the prize in the science fair. First prize, that is. Carl Johnson: And now he wanna pop you? (Carl laughs) Carl Johnson: And they say gang bangers is petty and small minded! Hey, what's that bleeping sound? Zero: That's him! We shall fight to the end! (Carl and Zero go to the shops roof) Zero: Berkley's launched a full-scale attack! Carl Johnson: This is insanity! Zero: All batteries commence fire! He's going for my transmitters! If he takes them out, I'll never be able to launch a counter attack! Carl Johnson: No problem man, but they only toys. Zero: They're not toys! They're just smaller! (Carl destroys all of Berkley's RC Barons) Zero: Ha ha ha ha Berkley! As long as we have opposable thumbs, WE WILL FIGHT YOU! ...Well done, Carl. Now leave, I must prepare for the battles ahead! Never have so few owed so many... too little, three... no that's not it, what is it? We will fight him on the beaches, well, rooftops... Reward The reward for completing the mission is $3,000. Completing the mission unlocks the Supply Lines... mission for Zero. Trivia *The quote "Great kid, don't get cocky!" Zero makes during the Air Raid was originally used in Star Wars Episode 4 by Han Solo. *The last comment made by Zero (... Never have so few owed so many... too little, three... no that's not it, what is it? We will fight him on the beaches, well, rooftops...) is a spoof of two of the most famous quotes of Winston Churchill: :We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender, and even if, which I do not for a moment believe, this Island or a large part of it were subjugated and starving, then our Empire beyond the seas, armed and guarded by the British Fleet, would carry on the struggle, until, in God's good time, the New World, with all its power and might, steps forth to the rescue and the liberation of the Old. :Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few. *Completing "Air Raid" and the other Zero missions is not mandatory for continuing the storyline, though it is mandatory for those seeking 100% completion (and who want to obtain Zero's store as an asset). *It is possible to shoot Zero's head off with the Minigun during this mission. Video walkthroughs de:Air Raid es:Air Raid fi:Air Raid pl:Powietrzny rajd Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Asset Missions